


campfire banter

by hoverbun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoverbun/pseuds/hoverbun
Summary: A moment between a cop and a robber.





	campfire banter

The look David Tapp gives him is less than enthusiastic. To that, Ace rolls his eyes, smile never fading.

"What? You're not big on dares?"

"Not ones that involve entering dark shacks when I could be working on escape solutions, no," David shakes his head, and he shifts how he rests on the log. Ace elbows him in the side, and David doesn't move.

"Now that's a bold faced lie, mis'er Tapp. I thought you enjoyed mysteries."

David exhales through his nose, and Ace rests on one arm to lean in his direction when he's waiting for whatever response David's decided to dignify him with. "Ones that have a purpose, _mister Visconti._ Playing tag around the shacks isn't a mystery I particularly care for, you know."

"It's not _tag._ "Ace stretches his legs out, straining in relief when his knees lengthen and pop the way old man knees pop. "It's taking risks to help others out. Anyway, you don't want to try. Why not bring all of the broken gears we've collected and bring them to the centre of the area?"

"You really think messing around is a productive way to spend your time, don't you?"

Ace's arms, resting on the old bark of the fallen log, return to his lap, one hand now holding his face to rest upon. The way David looks at him is an equal share of entertaining whatever nonsense Ace decides to impart on him, as well as disappointment at the very notion of that nonsense. He mirrors how Ace rests, opposite hand bringing himself up.

"Rather see time get killed than get killed yourself," Ace replies, and David shakes his head again.

"That doesn't make sense," David replies, voice a little less terse - sometimes talking to Ace requires the same patience you'd have with a child. Or a very, very disruptive dog. "Are you just making things up now?"

Ace's grin is long and lazy, and he casts it over his shoulder when he lolls himself towards David. He shifts how he sits once more - arm leaning back on the furthest stretch of log, past the curve of David's jacket, just so he can rest against him. "You need to get better at just playing along, darlin'. Asking so many questions oughta get boring after a while, don't it?"

"Asking questions is what I am paid to do," David replies, reaching one hand to push Ace's cap up his forehead so he can see his raised brows just a little better. "And don't roll your eyes at me, Visconti."

"Oh, bullshit, you can't see through these."

David then hooks one finger over the bridge of the glasses, and drags them down Ace's nose. He looks over the edge of them, grin stretched all the same. "I'm just used to your habits."

**Author's Note:**

> support david tapp finding an iota of chill as well as humorous love with ace visconti


End file.
